1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to computing systems and, more particularly to a system and method for managing a plurality of computers in a distributed computing network.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is known to provide a distributed computing network in which server computers and workstation computers are organized in a hierarchical manner. In this regard, it is also known to segregate the network into multiple domains, for example, each controlled by a Primary Domain Controller (PDC) provided as a network server, which may handle user logins, rights, and the like. Administrators of such large distributed networks desire the ability to manage all of its constituent computer systems by way of a single, unified console. Such administrators further desire the ability to “drill down” to view details related to individual systems, yet have the ability to see the “big picture” through analysis of the behavior of groups of systems. The existing art has provided a number of different management systems that can, in general terms, satisfy the foregoing. However, such systems have various shortcomings.
One general group of conventional management systems are referred to as “point management” systems. In one implementation of point management systems, a centralized database model is used wherein agents collecting data on the monitored systems forward the collected data up to the centralized database. However, such an implementation presents inherent limitations in terms of scalability. Specifically, taken to its logical conclusion, the implementation results in an extremely large database, which wastes resources and unreasonably extends query times on the database. These characteristics are undesirable, and may be unacceptable in many circumstances. In addition, the process of forwarding collected data over the distributed network results in extremely high network traffic, which is also undesirable for a management system as it denies the users of the network access to the bandwidth, and, in any event, results in slow response times for the management system itself.
Another implementation taken by “point” management systems involves direct connectivity with the agents that collect data on the monitored computer systems. However, this implementation also has limitations inasmuch as the effectiveness of the management console is strictly dependent on the connectivity capabilities to the monitored systems. For example, computer systems that are “off” or “disconnected” are inaccessible. Additionally, the direct connectivity model also exhibits extremely high network traffic.
Another approach taken in the art for management systems that can manage a large number of computers are referred to as “framework systems.” Framework systems conventionally require that a management console maintain direct connectivity with the agents that collect data on the monitored systems, as described above in regard to the “point” management systems. Such “framework” systems are also known to retrieve or “pull” data from all the monitored systems and store the same in a centralized database, for example, such as Microsoft's SYSTEMS MANAGEMENT SERVER (SMS). Another implementation of conventional “framework” system employs a so-called “directory” approach. The “directory” approach is where each of the monitored systems maintains its own individual database, which is accessed by the console when information concerning the monitored system is desired. Applicant believes systems such as Computer Associate's UNICENTER or IBM's TIVOLI management system basically fall into this category. Conventional “framework” systems thus have the same shortcomings as the “point” management systems, namely, either a centralized “pull” model which leads to large databases, long query times, and high network traffic, or, depends highly on direct connectivity with the monitored systems across the distributed network.
There is therefore a need for an improved system and method for managing a plurality of computers in a distributed network that minimizes or eliminates one or more of the shortcomings as set forth above.